


A Place to Call Home

by rosewaterangel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chickens, Cottagecore, Happy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Incest, Trans Alluka Zoldyck, healthy and happy siblings!!, hxh - Freeform, i feel like it should go without saying but, the day i reread my work is the day i DIE, theyre farmers now yeehaw!!, theyre happy damn it, zoldyck siblings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewaterangel/pseuds/rosewaterangel
Summary: Alluka and Killua run away from home and find a safer place, one where they can live in peace.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 14





	A Place to Call Home

They counted the time in etchings on the walls, in how long it took for the flowers Alluka cut to wilt on the kitchen table they had found and brought to the little house the siblings now inhabited. Alluka brushed the flour from her palms, dirtying her apron as she looked over at the recipe. She kneaded dough, sleeves rolled to her elbows, listening to the small radio that sat on the kitchen counter. She hummed along, happy to have her mind busy while she made the bread.

She didn’t expect how thoroughly she would enjoy the simple life she now led, spending most of her time in the small cottage she and her brother somehow managed to pull the funds together to buy. The look on the realtor’s face when she saw two young teens purchasing the house was brilliant. Though they did lie a bit (saying Killua was eighteen when he saw only sixteen), Alluka could sense the woman saw through their lie. Not that she said anything, though.

The dough was finally fully kneaded and ready to sit, which gave Alluka time to get started on her daily chores. As much as her brother offered to do everything under the sun for her, she wasn’t going to just let him do all of the chores himself.

She got set on the dishes, soapy water splashing back on her apron as she scrubbed at the pans and bowls, setting the clean ones on the rack beside the sink. Singing loudly along with the radio was a treat she had not been allowed at home. Granted, most of the things she did now would have earned her a good scolding and perhaps a whooping. It made all of her new liberties feel so much more special.

The cottage got very hot in the summer, which allowed Alluka to wear new, fun sundresses, something she didn’t have much of a chance to do in their ice-cold childhood home. Her feet were bare, perfect for running outside in the tall grasses of the little farm, a luxury she indulged in daily. Even in the rain. As long as she could be outside, she was happy.

Alluka set the dough in the ice box to rise before opening the squeaky screen door, heading out to see her older brother tending to the animals. She giggled, covering her mouth with her hands, not caring about the flour caked under her fingernails. She snuck up behind him, before wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. “Killua!” Alluka looked up at him, her bright eyes gazing up at the back of his head. “Did I scare you?”

Killua had noticed her before she even left the house, but acted surprised nonetheless, knowing it would make Alluka smile. “You did! How did you get so good at sneaking out?” He asked, turning around to return the hug, not caring for the moment about gathering the chickens’ eggs.

After giving him a tight squeeze, Alluka let go. “That’s a secret!” She giggled, looking into the chicken coop. “Hello chickens! Hello hens!” She waved at them, giving the group of birds a big smile.

The sight of his little sister still so happy to see the animals made Killua smile, patting her head. Alluka didn’t expect this, but her face split into a wide, content smile, nonetheless. “You’re working so hard, Killua! I’m gonna make iced tea.” She decided, walking back into the cottage. Getting to move around so freely was still rather new to her, she wasn’t sure if she would ever fully be used to getting to come and go from the house as she pleased.

Alluka fetched herself a pot of water, setting it on the stove to boil, before sitting down at the table to work on a little project. She had recently picked up embroidery, and was busy at work stitching little flowers onto a pair of Killua’s old jeans (of course with his permission), wanting to make a special treat for him. These particular jeans were ones she had fixed up for him many times before, the length of the legs both covered in patchwork and shoddy hand stitching, some pieces of extra cloth sewn on better than others, showing her growth with her needlework.

She had a little book open in front of her filled to the brim with different embroidery techniques, a smooth rock she’d found holding the pages down so the slow blowing of the ceiling fan didn’t flip the page. Until the kettle whistled, she kept at it, slowly and carefully embroidering a bouquet of flowers to her brother’s jeans.

When the water was boiled, she set the embroidery down before rushing to make the tea. Killua always liked his with a little extra honey, she remembered, scooping two spoonsful of the sweet, local honey into a glass for him. After letting the tea cool, she poured some into his glass, along with ice cubes and a bit of lemon. Finally ready! She was so excited to bring it to him, rushing out of the house with two hands holding tightly onto the glass, not wanting to drop it.

Killua looked up from what he was doing, smiling when he saw his little sister concentrating on carrying out the iced tea to him. “Thank you so much, Alluka!” He gently took the cup from her, taking a sip. “It’s so good! You did a great job.” She was treated to yet another head pat, feeling content and proud of herself for doing well, even though she knew that even if it was bad Killua would choke it down and tell her it was amazing anyway.

By the time night came, the siblings were busy in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Being unsupervised teens, anything could slide for dinner, but with the fresh bread Alluka had made that afternoon, they decided why better dinner than a classic favorite: grilled cheese! They each sat down at the table, a grilled cheese sandwich and some strawberries sitting on their plates, with cups of water beside them.

Alluka hummed, thanking her brother for making dinner, followed by him thanking her right back. They laughed and talked all throughout their meal, discussing their days and how nice life was now. It was simple, calm. Safe, hidden away in this tiny town their family couldn’t ever find them in. It didn’t bother Alluka at all that Killua was the only person she saw most days. It made her so happy that she got to see him in the first place!

The world was starting to feel like a safe place to be in for the first time in either of their lives. And here in this place that their family couldn’t find them, they finally felt free.


End file.
